The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, a method of controlling the image processing device and a program causing a computer to execute the method, and particularly to an image processing device, a method of controlling the image processing device and a program causing a computer to execute the method sorting an image based on a depth.
In recent years, an image pickup apparatus capable of measuring a depth to a subject during shooting an image becomes popular. An image processing device performs processing such as acquiring an image and a depth shot by the image pickup apparatus, and sorting the image based on the depth.
For example, a sorting apparatus is disclosed that creates a depth distribution and sorts an image depending on a result of comparison between depth dispersion in the distribution and a threshold value (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-244424). This sorting apparatus sorts a sorting target image, in the case where the depth dispersion is smaller than the threshold value, into a long-shot image obtained by shooting a distant view. On the other hand, the sorting apparatus sorts a sorting target image, in the case where the depth dispersion is larger than the threshold value, into a target-shot image obtained by shooting an object such as a building.